Unbreakable Heart
by AmbreignsAmbassador
Summary: 9 months after a one night stand, Jon finds himself in a hospital with a child that he gave birth to. The father is not in the picture at first, but what will happen when he finally finds out? Ambreigns Rated M for M/M slash, cussing, sex scenes, and mpreg. Please review and Follow :)
1. Chapter 1

Jon groaned loudly as he waddled across his apartment. He was 9 months pregnant with a little baby boy, but the father was not in the picture, the pregnancy a result of a one night stand several months ago. He was so uncomfortable from it, he had heartburn every night, and he was still vomiting every morning. Not to mention that he looked like a fatass, at least, that was his opinion about it.

He sighed as he sat on his couch, turning the TV on, he couldn't get a certain thought out of his head: How was he gonna raise this child on his own?

He had been on maternity leave since he told Vince what was going on. He made sure to tell Vince not to tell anyone about his situation, he didn't want people to see him like this. He never went out anymore without wearing really baggy clothing that kinda hid his stomach.

As he was watching TV, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and he winced, saying to his stomach, "Come on little one, you still have a month left to develop. Now is not the time."

As he went to get up, he felt a huge gush of wetness near his groin. "Fuck!" He shouted. His water had broken. He had nobody to take him to the hospital so he would have to drive himself.

He doubled over in pain several times before finally making it to his car, the contractions getting closer and closer. He groaned loudly as he started the car, making his way to the hospital. When he finally got there, he was out of breath from the contractions being so strong. "In labor. Need. To. Get. The. Baby. Out. Now!" He breathed out to the nurse at the front desk before doubling over in pain again. "AHHH FUCK! IT FEELS LIKE MY DICK IS ABOUT TO RIP IN HALF!" He cried out. He didn't care that he was making a scene, he just wanted the labor to be over with. He was in tears the pain was so bad.

The nurse got him into see a doctor and the doctor prepared him for a c-section.

Jon smiled as he heard his son's first cry, whispering out his name. "Joseph Raleigh Good..."

As the doctor closed him up, Jon asked how much he weighed.

"Five pounds one ounce." The doctor told him. Once Jon was closed up, the doctor took him and the baby to recovery. There was one thing Jon knew: He couldn't take care of this baby on his own, he had to tell the father. He decided that he would tell the father as soon as he and the baby were released from the hospital. He felt himself drift in and out of sleep, exhausted from the labor.

_**A/N: Yes it's short I know it's short, the following chapters I will try to make longer. Please review and follow :) Xoxoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jon had just arrived at the hotel bar with his best friend and partner in crime within the Shield, Joe Anoa'i. As they both downed many drinks, they both started to get a little tipsy. Soon enough, Jon found himself rubbing his hand over Joe's thigh. Why was he doing this? He wasn't gay. But yet he felt his cock spring to life when Joe returned the gesture. _

_The next morning, he woke up with a migraine, naked in bed with Joe. What did he do last night? Surely he didn't have sex with his best friend, did he? He noticed a pain in his back end that confirmed his suspicions. He panicked and rushed out of bed putting his clothes on, and he left the room without saying a single word to Joe, who was still sleeping heavily. _

_About 4 weeks later, Jon woke up one morning feeling extremely sick to his stomach. Barely making it into the bathroom, he vomited violently into the toilet. This illness happened for 3 more weeks before Jon finally decided to get it checked out. Rushing himself to the hospital, he told the nurses about getting sick every morning for 3 weeks straight. The doctor did an ultrasound on his stomach, discovering a 7-week-old fetus inside. When the doctor told him, he screamed, "WHAT?! How is that even possible?" The doctor told him how and wrote him a prescription for prenatal vitamins. _

_Once Jon got back home, he fell to his knees crying as he closed the door. How was he gonna tell the father? He decided against telling Joe but then another thought popped into his head: How was he gonna raise this child on his own? He didn't even like kids. He thought they were annoying and smelly. He decided the first thing he had to do was tell Vince, his boss, that he couldn't wrestle anymore for several months. Making sure that Vince didn't tell anyone about his situation, he was put onto maternity leave, but told everyone that he was severely injured from a match that he did with CM Punk. _

_**A/N: Yes I know it's short, and I know that I suck at flashbacks, but yeah here is what happened leading up to the birth. Enjoy. xoxoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day that Jon and Joseph were set to get released from the hospital. Jon dug his cell phone out of his bag and looked though the numbers in it, stopping at Joe's number. Hesitantly, he pressed the send button and waited for the phone to be picked up. A sleepy voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Joe...it's Jon..."

"Oh my god where have you been Jon?"

"I need to tell you something..." He said as he felt pain from his incision, wincing.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember our little one night stand 9 months ago?"

"Yeah. You up and left without even waking me up. What the fuck. Where are you going with this?"

"Okay don't freak out when I tell you this. I kinda got pregnant from our one night stand..."  
"What the actual fuck? How is that possible?"

"I have a uterus inside me..."

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Yeah I know...well the thing is, I had the baby a few days ago. Joe. He's yours. You're the only guy I've ever slept with."

"No. I refuse to believe this. He's not mine."  
"Yes, he is. I even named him after you. Joseph Raleigh. He's got my last name though. I knew there was a possibility of you denying him, so I didn't want him to get stuck with your last name if he's not gonna grow up knowing you. But in all honesty Joe, he is yours."

"No. Fuck that. I'm not ready to raise a child."

Jon growled as his voice started to get louder. "And you think I am?! Are you really gonna fucking do this Joe? Force me to raise this goddamn bastard child on my own? I thought you were better than this Joe. You know what? Don't even fucking bother. I'll fucking put him up for adoption." His feelings were hurt, and he felt the tears stream down his face as he hung the phone up, not even saying goodbye to Joe.

"I can't do this all by myself Joseph...I just can't. I'm sorry your father is such a horrible piece of shit..." He whispered to the baby.

. . .

Joe sighed as he heard the click of the phone when Jon hung up. As much as he didn't want to believe that the baby was his, he knew it was. And he can't even go to visit Jon because he's on the Australian tour with WWE. He would be there yet for a week. He sighed as he decided to send a text to Jon.

**Text: **_I'm sorry Jon I'm just scared...I've never even changed a diaper before let alone take care of a baby. Forgive me?_

He got a text back right away: _I guess. How soon are you gonna be able to come see your son?_

**Joe: **_Not for a few days...I'm in Australia on the Australian tour...I leave here in about a week. Think you can handle JJ _**_(((Joseph Jr. :D )))_**_ until then?_

Jon chuckled at Joe's nickname for Joseph and texted back: _Yeah I guess...gonna be hard though when I have a giant incision in my stomach...but anyways, I'm getting ready to go home finally, I'll text you back later...or call you...nah...I'll send you pics._

**Joe: **_Please do. And be careful not to rip your incision open. _

**Jon: **_I promise I'll be careful._

. . .

Jon sighed as he drove home with Joseph, wincing as the baby started to cry. He already had a headache from the crying that he did himself and the baby was making it worse. He pulled over and got out of the car, taking Joseph out of his car seat. Rocking him gently, he whispered. "Shhh little one we're almost home." This only made JJ cry more. "Are you hungry?" JJ whimpered and looked up at Jon. Jon didn't have any access to water to make a bottle so he got back in the front seat with JJ and lifted up his shirt, watching as JJ latched on to his nipple, sucking away greedily. Jon smiled as he watched his son nurse and he decided to take a picture of himself breastfeeding so he could send it to Joe. Hitting the send button,he got a reply just a few seconds later that made him blush: _hot damn...What are you trying to do to me Jon?_

Jon smirked and replied: _I don't know what you are talking about. _

**Joe: **_Ugh. Nevermind . He's cute though. Can't wait to meet him._

_. . . _

Joe sighed and set his phone aside, he was horny now. No man except Jon has made him feel this way. He groaned as he felt his hand trail down to his groin, groping himself. Small moans escaped his lips as he continued to work his hand around his growing bulge. He wanted Jon. Picking up his phone with one hand, while groping himself with the other, he dialed Jon's number, waiting for an answer. Jon soon answered. "Hello?"

"J-jon..." He tried to fight the moans that were threatening to come out of his mouth, but his words came out with a shaky breath. "N-need...you..."

Jon blushed when he heard Joe's words, he could tell that Joe was turned on. "Oh? Need me for what?" He asked, smirking.

"Need...to pound...that ass...ohhh god Jonnnnnn!"

Joe's words and moans were starting to turn Jon on, so Jon set JJ in his crib and walked into his own bedroom. "What else would you do to me?" Jon asked, taking his pants and boxers off. "Mmmm Joe...are you naked?"

"N-not yet...too busy...groping myself...oh my god Jon you turn me on so much. Do you have any idea how much I've missed you since that one night stand? Do you know how many times I stroked myself to the sounds of your moans and screams from that night?"

Jon blushed as he took his own dick in his hands, squeezing at the tip. Groaning, he told Joe to take his clothes off.

After he took his clothes off, he grabbed his leaking cock and start to stroke up and down the shaft. "God Jon I'm so wet for you. Wish you were here to lick the pre-cum off my cock. Unnnnhhhhff..." He groaned at the vision, his strokes starting to get faster. "God I'd fucking fuck your mouth so fucking hard.

Joe's words were making Jon even hornier, and he desperately wished that Joe was here with him. "And I would suck your cock so good...make you cum down my throat...uuuunnnhhh...getting close...let's cum together Joe..." He began stroking himself very quickly, crying out as he came all over his hands and the bed sheets. He soon heard Joe gasp and groan.

"Unhh look at the mess I made...next time it'll be all over you. Jon, will you be mine?"

Jon smiled as he heard Joe's words, and he knew that he wouldn't be raising this baby alone. "Yes, Joe, yes I will be yours. God if you were here right now I'd hug you so tight."  
"I'll be home in a week. But as for now, I have to go, gotta clean myself up."

"Yeah me too, then I gotta check on JJ."

He hung up the phone and went to check up on JJ, who was sleeping soundly. He decided to go back to his room and go to bed, exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Trigger warning*****_

A week later, Jon woke up at morning, realizing that JJ hadn't woken up all night. He rushed into JJ's room, picking him up from the crib. His body was lifeless and cold, and he wasn't breathing. Jon screamed for him to wake up, but it was no use. Crying as he drove them to the hospital, he dialed Joe's number frantically, hyperventilating as Joe answered the phone. "Hello? Jon? I can't understand you, what's wrong?!"

"It's all my fault...it's all my fault...for smoking while I was pregnant..."

"What do you mean it's all your fault?! What happened?!"

"Woke up...this morning...JJ...wasn't breathing...his body is so cold...OH GOD JOE I KILLED OUR BABY!"

"Oh my god...Jon...I'm almost home...the plane lands in 10 minutes...I'll meet you at the hospital. Oh my god..." Jon could hear the tears in Joe's voice and it only made him cry harder. The phone fell out of his hands and landed on the floor of the car. He pulled over and slammed his fists into the steering wheel, bawling his eyes out. Screaming, he clawed at his arms, trying to get rid of the emotional pain that he was feeling. He got out of the car, grabbing JJ out of his car seat, clutching him close to his chest, he dropped to his knees, the tears not stopping at all. Clutching JJ close to his chest, he finished his drive to the hospital, where he met Joe in the waiting room.

Joe choked out a sob when he saw his deceased son. "Can...I hold him Jon?"

Jon nodded solemnly and handed JJ to Joe, watching as Joe started crying hysterically. "I didn't...even get to see him alive...oh my god Jon..." Still crying, he pulled Jon into a big hug, they cried into each others shoulders.

Finally, attempting to regain his composure, Joe said, "Come on...let's go talk to the nurse..."

. . .

It was a few days later and the results of the autopsy on JJ had come back. The cause of death was Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, or SIDS. It also happened to be the day of the funeral. Nobody really knew about JJ so it was a really tiny service with just Jon and Joe. Joe felt a tear roll down his face as they lowered the casket into the grave. Jon, however, felt numb. He felt it was his fault that JJ died. Once the casket was in the grave, Jon ran away from the grave, getting in the passenger side of the car, breaking down. Joe followed after him and tried to get into the car with him, but Jon had locked the doors. Joe growled. "Jon don't make me break these windows."

"GO AWAY! I JUST WANT TO BE BY MYSELF RIGHT NOW!"

"Jon let me in, please."

"FINE!" He unlocked the doors, and Joe got in the car. "It's all my fault, Joe..." He cried out. He needed this emotional pain to go away. Clawing at his arms, he watched as drops of blood came to the surface.

Joe saw him do so and said, "Jon stop that!"

"Joe...I don't feel comfortable going back to my place...where...Oh god..." He choked out a sob and brought his hands to his head, sobbing into them. "C-can y-you go into my place and get my clothes? I can't I just can't..." He choked out another sob as Joe started the car.

"Jon...we can...try for another in a few weeks..."

"NO! Another baby is not gonna replace JJ! How could you even think that?!"

They arrived at Jon's apartment. Joe ran in, grabbing Jon's clothes out of the dresser. Pausing in front of JJ's room, he looked in it silently. He walked away and back down to the car, sighing. He knew no baby could replace JJ, but he still wanted to try.

Walking back out to the car, Joe put Jon's clothes in the back seat. Getting in the car, he was silent. Jon noticed right away, and asked, "You okay, Joe?"

Joe nodded and started the car. Jon sighed as he looked out the window. The air was thick with tension.

Suddenly, Jon screamed. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have smoked and drank while I was pregnant!" He started sobbing again as he looked out the window. Soon enough, they were at Joe's place. Jon opened the door as soon as the car stopped and said, "I have to use the bathroom." Joe unlocked the front door and Jon ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. He searched through the medicine cabinet for a razor. He needed this emotional pain to end. Finally finding one, he stomped on the razor to get the blade out of the plastic handle. He grabbed the blade, crying out as he sliced it across his wrist. "JJ, I'm so sorry I killed you..." He whispered as he sliced his wrist some more.

Joe could hear sobbing coming from the bathroom, and he instantly got worried when he heard Jon cry out, "O-owwww..."

"Jon?! Are you okay in there?"

"No I'm not okay...ow fuck!"

Joe panicked and tried opening the door, but it was locked. He crashed his body against it and knocked it open, gasping when he saw Jon's arm full of blood and a blade in his hand. "Jon stop that! Give me that blade!"

"No! Just let me end my life like I ended JJ's!"

Joe grabbed at Jon and tried to grab the blade out of his hand but failed, wincing as the blade sliced over his own skin, blood rising to the surface. "Jon! Enough! Give me that!"

Jon cried out as he threw the blade across the room, bawling as he crashed into Joe's arms, pressing his face into Joe's chest. "It hurts Joe the emotional pain...it hurts!"

"Shhhh I know, I know...it's gonna be okay Jon..."

Jon just couldn't seem to stop crying. Joe cupped Jon's face with his hand and looked into his eyes, which were red and puffy. He placed a kiss on Jon's lips and whispered against them, "It's gonna be okay."

Jon returned the kiss as his tears started to slow down. Joe brushed his fingers against Jon's eyes, wiping the tears away, and kissed him again. Jon groaned into the kiss and bit at Joe's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. "Joe...please...I need you..." He made sure to grind his hips against Roman's, letting him know just how badly he needed him.

Joe blushed feeling Jon's growing erection against his thigh. He looked at Jon's arm then his. "Let's get these taped up first."

Jon whined. He wanted Joe, and he wanted him now. Joe searched his medicine cabinet until he found some gauze and antiseptic. He sprayed some against Jon's cuts, apologizing when Jon cried out in pain. He then wrapped up Jon's arm. Once he was finished, he handed the gauze and antiseptic to Jon, saying. "Now you need to fix mine, can't exactly do it one-handed."

Jon did as told and wrapped up Joe's arm, setting the gauze and antiseptic aside. He pulled Joe up and pulled him to the bedroom, telling him to get on the bed and remove his clothes. Joe did as told and Jon did the same and got on top of him, straddling him. "Joe...need...you...inside me..."

Joe placed kisses up and down Jon's neck, pausing at his nipples. He got a curious look on his face and flicked his tongue quickly over one of the nipples, listening as Jon threw his head back in pleasure, moaning. Suddenly, Jon's nipples started leaking, milk, and Joe blushed as he just continued licking the nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Jon groaned as he started to grind his hips against Joe's, hard. Joe continued to suck Jon's nipple into his mouth, actually kind of pleased at the taste. "Your milk actually tastes pretty good Jon..."

Jon groaned at Joe's words and grabbed Joe's hand, placing it on his needy cock, which was leaking precum. "Jon...so hard for me...fuck...Jon...need...to fuck you..." Joe's cock was throbbing against Jon's ass, he lifted Jon up a bit so that his ass would come back down on Joe's cock. "Oh fuck Jon so fucking tight oh goddamn..." He was trying his best to be gentle, because he didn't want to rip Jon's staples open, but he felt himself thrusting up into Jon roughly. He just couldn't control the movements of his hips. He groaned loudly at the look of pure bliss on Jon's face, and he pulled Jon's head down gently, placing a kiss on his lips. Jon crashed his tongue into Joe's mouth. His cock was leaking so much precum out onto Joe's chest, he needed relief. "Joeeeee...need relief please unnnhhh..." He began to stroke his cock until Joe swatted it away. "No touchy."

Jon whined as he pouted down at Joe.

"I'm gonna make you cum without touching you." He thrusted up into Jon roughly, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Jon cried out as he started cumming all over Joe's stomach. "JOEE!"

Joe groaned loudly as he let his own release happen. "Jonnn!...Oh god...oh Jon...a-ahhh!" He came roughly and lifted Jon off of him, watching as the cum dripped out of his ass. Jon licked up his own cum that was on Joe's stomach and brought his lips to Joe's, kissing him, letting him taste Jon. Jon slowly laid down and cuddled up to Joe, pressing his face into Joe's chest, "Thanks for making me feel better Joe...I needed that...I...love you..."

"Aww I love you too Jon. Come on, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." Within minutes Jon was fast asleep, snoring softly, as was Joe. A happy ending to a terrible day.

About 6 weeks later...

_**A/N: Sorry for making you guys cry. There will be a bright lining to this silver cloud though. Stay tuned for chapter 5!**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the night. Jon woke up and groaned, he was feeling sick to his stomach. Throwing his hand over his mouth, he barely made it to the bathroom in time.

Joe woke up and heard the vomiting, and called out to Jon. "Baby you okay?"

"Not really, no...I don't feel-" His words trailed of as he got sick into the toilet again. "Good..." He said, finishing his sentence. Joe got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, sitting behind Jon, rubbing his back as he got sick. He placed his hand on Jon's forehead to see if he was running a temperature, but he wasn't. Jon pouted and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He rested his body against Joe's, sighing as tears started to fall. He didn't know why he was crying. He wiped his eyes, asking, "Why am I crying? Joe why am I crying?"

"I don't know, babe...probably because you don't feel good."

"I'm so sleepy...everything hurts, especially my stomach...Joe what's wrong with me?"

Joe started to get annoyed with Jon's complaining. "I don't know, I'm not a damn doctor."

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything wrong!" He started to cry again as he ran back into the bedroom, getting on the bed belly first, and cried into the pillow. He just felt so moody. Joe sighed and followed him, getting in his own side of the bed. Jon pouted and pressed his face into Joe's chest. He looked up at Joe and groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick ag-" He quickly grabbed the trashcan that was by his side of the bed and leaned over it, gagging. Suddenly, he felt something. Kind of like fluttering or something. "Joe...I swear I just felt something move just now.." Pause. "There it is again. Make it stop..." He whined.

Joe placed his hand on Jon's stomach and gasped when he felt something push against it. "Oh. My. God."

"Joe...I think I might be pregnant...that's the only thing that I can think of that can make me feel movements in my stomach. We need to get a pregnancy test to make sure. Can you run to the store to get one?"

"Yeah sure." Joe grumbled as he got up, putting some pajama pants on over his boxers. He made the run to the store and was back at his house within ten minutes. "Here." He grumbled as he handed Jon the pregnancy test. Jon went into the bathroom and did his business with the test, bringing it out once he was done. Soon the result came back: Negative.

"Hmmm must have just been gas I was feeling." Suddenly a loud noise came from Jon's behind. "Oh my." He said, blushing.

"Dude that's fucking nasty man." Joe said. "Save that for the damn bathroom."

"Sorry..." He said as he passed gas again.

"Dude fucking keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"I can't help it..." He held his stomach for a minute as he felt severe pain in his abdomen. "Gahh...gas...pains.."

"I'm sorry Jon I'm just cranky because I'm tired. We have to get up early remember? Raw is tomorrow, did you forget?"

"Joe, with this nausea, I'm not sure I can wrestle."

"You can, and you will. Dude Jon this is your first day back in 11 damn months. You're going to wrestle."

He groaned in defeat as Jon let more gas pass. "You fucking stink man. Oh my fucking god. Keep it up and _I'm_ gonna end up vomiting. Oh my god that reeks. Go take a fucking shit or something."

Jon did as told and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He groaned loudly as he sat on the toilet, he was having more gas pains but nothing was coming out. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him and threw his hand over his mouth, but it was too late. "Joe!" He cried out.

Joe opened the door to see vomit all over the floor and Jon with tears running down his eyes. "Disgusting..." He grumbled as he went into the kitchen. He came back with a mop and bucket and mopped the mess up. Jon sighed as he wiped at his eyes. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pouted. He decided that he was gonna try and get more sleep. Within moments of laying down both him and Joe had fallen back to sleep.

….

It was a few weeks later and Jon was in his first match since coming back to the company. He was going up against Seth Rollins. Shortly after the match started, Jon started to feel dizzy, and the lights in the arena seemed to be too bright. A wave of nausea washed over his body and he swallowed back the bile that arose in his throat.

Seth had hit the Curb Stomp on Jon, and won the match. But something wasn't right. Ten minutes after the match ended, Jon still hadn't gotten up, it appeared that he had passed out. "But I didn't even do the Curb Stomp that hard!" Seth exclaimed. The referee made an "X" symbol with his arms, signaling for the doctor to come into the ring. Joe ran out of the locker room to the ring area, and saw the doctor working on Jon. He got in the ring with the doctor and glared at Seth. "What the fuck did you do to him?!"

"Nothing! I did the Curb Stomp on him and he hasn't woken up since!"

The doctor motioned to someone to call the paramedics out there. Just as they came out, Jon slowly started to wake up. Groaning, he asked, "W-what happened?"

Seth spoke up. "You passed out after I did the Curb Stomp on you. You were out for a good 15 minutes."

"A-all I remember is feeling dizzy, then nauseous. God why are these lights so bright?"

The doctor ordered Joe to take Jon to the hospital for further testing since they felt like he needed more than concussion testing. Joe did as told and they arrived at the hospital about 20 minutes later. Jon pouted as he started to feel nauseous again. "Joe I don't feel good."

Joe guided Jon to the nearest bathroom and watched as he got violently sick. When he was done he flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth. He threw his arms around Joe and pouted, pressing his face into Joe's chest, silent tears falling.

Once the doctor had called them back to a room, and went over what had happened. He told them that he would have to do a blood test to see what was wrong.

When the results came back, the doctor said, "Well this is odd."

"What is it doctor?" Joe asked him.

"There are traces of pregnancy hormones in Jon's blood."

"Oh...OH..." Jon said, he knew what was wrong now. He was pregnant. "How far along am I doc?"

"Well, we'll have to do an ultrasound to determine that."

They watched as the doctor left the room and came back with an ultrasound machine. He lifted up Jon's shirt and squirted some warm gel onto it. Moving the ultrasound wand around Jon's stomach, he said, "Well it would appear that Jon is about 9 weeks pregnant. Oh? What's this? It would appear that Jon is going to have twins."

"Identical or fraternal?" Joe asked.

"Fraternal. But it's still too early to tell what gender or genders they are." The doctor told them as he wrote out a prescription for Jon. Handing it to him, he said, "Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I advise that you start taking them right away."

"Alright. What about wrestling, doc? Can I still do that?"

"Unfortunately, no you cannot."

"Fucking great. Now I'm gonna be stuck at home while you get to wrestle." He said to Joe, pouting.

"I'm sure Vince can find something for you to do. Maybe you can be a manager."

"Yeah maybe you're right...Let's go call him now..."

After they got off the phone with Vince, they headed back to the hotel. Vince told Jon that while he couldn't wrestle, he could be Joe's manager.

Jon bit his lip as he started to feel horny during the car ride back to the hotel. He looked out the window as he imagined all the things that Joe could do to him. He didn't realize that he was moaning until Joe spoke up. "You okay over there baby?"

Jon bit his lip even harder as he fought the urges to pounce onto Joe. "Yeah...just...stop the car...pull over..."

"Why? You gonna be sick?"

"No just pull over.."

Joe pulled over and gasped as Jon crawled over to Joe, straddling his hips as he ground his growing erection against Joe's groin. "So horny.." Jon moaned out.

"Mmmm fuck Jon...We need to get moving again if I'm gonna fuck you on top of this car."

Joe's words made Jon groan, then pout. "Okay.." He said as he got off of Joe's lap, and back in the passenger side.. Joe drove for a little while until he found an empty warehouse parking lot. Pulling into it, he parked the car and patted his lap, signaling Jon to come straddle him. Jon did not hesitate to pounce onto Joe's lap as he placed kisses up and down Joe's neck.

"Fuck Jon...oh god..." Jon was driving him crazy, and making him hard as ever.

"Oh Joe I'm so fucking horny...I need..."

"Need what, Jon?" Joe whispered seductively.

"Need you to fuck me...HARD. God I'm so fucking hard for you and I'm making a mess of myself..." Jon said as he pointed to his groin, which was wet with precum. He needed relief. He gasped as Joe unzipped Jon's pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, his hard cock bobbing up against his stomach, slick with precum. "A-a-ahhh...Joe!" He groaned loudly as Joe slowly started flicking his tongue over the slit.

Joe slowly sucked Jon's cock into his mouth, savoring the loud moans that were coming from Jon's mouth. "Oh god JOE!" He started to buck his hips towards Joe's mouth.

Just when Jon thought he was gonna cum, Joe pulled his mouth off of Jon's cock, earning a loud whine from Jon. Joe chuckled and said, "Oh stop your fucking whining and get out of the car."

Jon did as told, Joe following suit. Joe shoved Jon up against the hood of the car and ground his hardened length against Jon's ass, groaning loudly. "Gonna fuck you so hard..."

Joe ripped off his own pants and groaned when the air hit his cock. Precum was leaking heavily out the tip so he rubbed it all around his shaft in place of lube. Groaning, he thrusted into Jon roughly, he was so fucking tight.

Jon was moaning uncontrollably, he was so hard, and his dick was being pushed against the hood of the car with each thrust from Joe. Soon Joe was thrusting fast, groaning as he started to feel his stomach tighten up. "Jon...I'm gonna cum...oh god I need to cum deep inside that ass." He thrusted roughly as his cock began to shoot spurt after spurt of cum, so much that it began to seep out of Jon's ass.

Feeling Joe cumming inside him, Jon let his own release happen, his cum landing all over the hood of the car. "Fuck Joe...that was great..."

"Yes it was." Joe said as he pulled out of Jon, and put his pants back on.

Jon did the same and yawned. "Come on...let's go back to the hotel now...I'm so sleepy..."

Within 5 minutes of getting in the car, Jon had fallen asleep. When they finally got to the hotel, Joe tried to wake him up so they could go get their room. Jon groaned and whined as he was woken up. "Let me sleep..." Joe helped him get up and they went to get their room. Once in the hotel room, Jon and Joe laid in bed, Jon pressing his face into Joe's chest as they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was several weeks later and Jon had begun to show. He was now 17 weeks pregnant. He pouted to Joe and said, "Joe I'm getting fat...I feel so ugly..." He pressed his face into Joe's chest as tears started to fall. He was doing that a lot lately, crying. He would burst into tears at the drop of a hat. He absolutely hated being pregnant.

He was just laying there, when he suddenly felt movements in his stomach. "Joe the babies are kicking. It feels weird, make it stop."

Joe wrapped him in a hug and whispered into his ear, "Shhh...you'll be okay. C'mon, let's think about names for them."

About a week ago they had found out the genders of the babies. A little boy and a little girl.

"How about Saria Rayne for the girl?" Jon asked him.

"I like it. Hmm. What about Kyler Liam for the boy?"

"I love it. Ugh I have to piss again..." Jon groaned as he got up and walked into the bathroom. Groaning as he relieved himself. Suddenly, he winced in pain and said, "Oww..."

"You okay Jon?"

"Y-yeah...just...twins...are...pushing...against...my...ribs..." He breathed out. "Making...it...hard...to...breathe..." He pouted and finished up his business then washed his hands, then going back to the bed, brushing his face up against Joe's chest. He looked at Joe with a sad look and felt tears escape his eyes. "Joe I don't feel good."

Joe held him there and whispered, "Shhhh...I know just the right thing to make you feel better." He let go of Jon and climbed on top of him, placing kisses up and down his neck.

Jon pushed him away and pouted. "Get away. I'm too fat and ugly for sex."

"Baby you aren't fat and you aren't ugly. In fact, I think you look beautiful." Joe purred.

"No. I'm not beautiful. Now leave me alone." Jon pouted as he felt more tears escape his eyes.

Joe sighed and got off of Jon, laying down next to him, turning his back towards Jon. He then got out his phone and said to Jon, "I'm gonna order us some food. Anything specific you want?"

"I want a pizza with everything on it. And pickles. And extra cheese."

"Pickles on pizza? Gross. I'll just stick with pepperoni pizza for me. Alright. Anything else you want on it? Any side dishes? I'm ordering from Pizza Hut."

"Hmmm. Cheese sticks and Cinnamon sticks. Oh and really spicy wings too." Jon rubbed his stomach, he was actually pretty hungry.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Mountain Dew."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Joe said as he walked out into the hotel hallway and made his call. When he got back in the hotel room, Jon was snoring softly. Joe decided to let Jon sleep until the pizza arrived.

Joe had almost fallen asleep himself when he heard a knock on the door that jolted him awake. He walked to the door and answered it, paying the pizza guy.

He set the pizzas on the bed and shook Jon awake. "Pizza's here."

Jon woke up instantly and rubbed his stomach. "Good. I'm starving. Give me my pizza." Joe handed Jon his box of pizza and watched as Jon took a piece out, and taking a big bite of it, moaning at the taste. With his mouth full, he said, "You should try a piece. It's good."  
"Okay." Joe took a piece from Jon's box of pizza and bit into it, nodding as he chewed. "You're right. It is pretty good. But I've got my own pizza, I don't want to eat all yours too. Here." He handed Jon the piece of pizza that he bit out of and watched as Jon gobbled it down.

"So hungry." He said as he took a cheese stick from the box and dipped it in some pizza sauce and bit into it. Joe watched in awe as Jon downed more pizza, then a couple chicken wings, then took a big drink of Mountain Dew directly out of the bottle. Burping loudly, he looked at Joe. "What?"

"I've never seen you eat this much food in one sitting before."

"It's called being pregnant. I'm eating for two. Er. Three."  
"Oh right." Joe took a bite of his own pizza and smiled as he chewed. "I love you so much Jon."

"I love you too Joe. God I'm finally getting full. I think I'll put the rest in the fridge."

* * *

…

It was late at night, Jon had just woken up. He groaned as he held his stomach, he was feeling really nauseous. He shook Joe awake and pouted. "Joe I don't feel-" Before he could finish, he threw his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom, getting violently sick into the porcelain bowl.

Joe groaned as he heard Jon vomit, but then slowly fell back to sleep. Jon was still vomiting, he cried as the acid burned his nose and throat. "I shouldn't have ate all that pizza...oh god..." He vomited again and pouted. Crying out Joe's name, he rested his head on the toilet seat. Joe came running into the bathroom and asked, "Are you okay baby?"

"I don't feel good..." The tears were streaming freely as he wrapped his arms around Joe's neck and pouted. The babies suddenly kicked hard and Jon screamed. "Oww! Damn these babies are kicking hard! Oww! Joe make it stop!"

Joe put his hand on Jon's stomach and felt a rough kick against his hand. Jon frowned. "M-make it stop Joe...it hurts..."

"Shhh...daddy's here...calm down kids..." Joe whispered against Jon's stomach.

Jon paused and said, "It worked...I think they like your voice Joe." He sighed a sigh of relief as he finally started to feel better. He hugged Joe and said, "I'm gonna brush my teeth then maybe we can cuddle?" Jon asked with a small smile on his face. Joe nodded and went back to the bed and laid down, waiting for Jon to come back to bed. Soon Jon was finished brushing his teeth and he came out of the bathroom and laid in bed with Joe, rubbing his nose against Joe's. He purred and placed a kiss onto Joe's lips, moaning into the kiss. "J-Joe..." He moaned out. He was quickly getting hard and he wanted more than just kissing.

Joe kissed him back and looked at him, seeing the tent that had formed in his boxers. He chuckled and kissed Jon even deeper. Jon bit at Joe's lip and groaned. "J-Joe...I need you...in me...NOW!" Jon cried out as he felt his dick twitch.

Joe smirked and said, "I wanna try a new position. Come here." He ripped Jon's boxers off then his own and shoved Jon off the bed. Jon landed on his ass and rubbed it, yelling, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You'll see. Now get up." Joe said.

Jon stood up and gasped as Joe grabbed him from behind. Wrapping his arms vertically against Jon's, he lifted Jon up off the ground and watched as Jon wrapped his legs around Joe's legs. He gasped as Joe thrusted into him, wincing as he realized that Joe forgot the lube. But soon he was feeling pleasure, and he moaned out loudly as Joe kept thrusting into him. He wanted to touch himself, but his arms were pinned above his head. He pouted and whined, "Joeeee...I need to touch myself...please..."

"Nope." He started thrusting even harder, making sure to brush the tip of his cock against Jon's prostate several times.

Jon cried out each time, the pleasure beginning to become unbearable. He felt his stomach tighten up and he moaned loudly. "Joe I'm gonna cum...a-a-ahhh! JOE!" Jon screamed out Joe's name as he felt himself cumming, thick spurts of cum shooting out of his cock, landing on the floor.

Joe growled deeply as he let his release happen, filling Jon's hot tunnel with

his own cum. "O-oh god...JON!" He yelled. He pulled out of Jon panting as he released Jon's arms.

Jon threw his arms around Joe in a hug and struggled to catch his breath. "That...was...amazing..." He breathed out.

Joe smiled as he hugged Jon back. Yawning, he said, "C'mon. Let's go back to bed."

Jon got in the bed and within five minutes Joe could hear him snoring softly. He closed his own eyes and soon fell asleep as well, snuggled up to Jon.

_**A/N: Finally an update. Writer's block sucks. :/ **_


	7. Chapter 7

Jon was now 28 weeks along. He was laying in bed one night with Joe, sleeping, when suddenly he awoke to a sharp pain in his stomach. "Oww!" He cried out.

Joe woke up instantly and asked Jon, "What's wrong?"

"S-stomach h-hurts...Joe...I think- Owwww!" He screamed as he clutched his stomach tightly. "J-Joe...I think I'm in labor...Owww!"

"What?! You can't be in labor! It's too early! How do you know they aren't just Braxton Hicks?"

"J-Joe I've been in labor once before I know what it feels like and this is definitely labor! Oww fuck!"

"We have to get you to the hospital. C'mon!" Joe stood up and quickly put his pants on, and helped Jon get his pants on. Jon was biting his lip hard to keep from crying but it didn't help. He doubled over in pain and said, "Joe...it hurts so bad..."

"Shhh...We're gonna get you there in time. Just take deep breaths."

"I...can't...owww!" Jon groaned loudly as they made their way to the car, Joe told Jon to lay down in the back seat. Jon did as told and cried out, "Joe hurry!"

Soon they were at the hospital and Jon was in even more pain than he was originally in. Joe helped him to the front desk and he told the nurse, "My boyfriend is in labor, he's only 28 weeks, please you have to do something to stop the labor...it's too early..."

"JOE! IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP I'M BEGGING YOU!" Jon cried out, tears streaming down his eyes.

The nurse got him admitted and said, "We're gonna give you medicine to stop the contractions."

They gave him the medicine through an IV and the contractions stopped about an hour later. Jon was weak from the pain that he endured but he was still awake when the doctor came back in the room, saying, "We're gonna have to put you on strict bed rest. No working, no traveling, no sex. If you can make it to 34 weeks, we'll induce you then."

Jon pouted and looked up at Joe with a sad look. "Who's gonna take care of me? Joe you can't stop working, we need the money..."

"We'll figure something out, baby...Maybe I can ask Vince if he'll put me on paid medical leave." Joe said as he placed a kiss on Jon's forehead. "I'll go call him now. Be right back baby."

Joe made his way outside of the hospital, where he pulled out his phone and dialed Vince's number. A sleepy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Vince, it's Roman. I've got some bad news..."

"What is it? And couldn't it have waited until the morning?"

"Sorry but it's urgent. Dean went into labor a few hours ago. He's only 28 weeks along. They were able to stop the contractions, but they ended up putting him on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Which means no work, no traveling, nothing. They said if he can make it to 34 weeks, they'll induce him then. But until then he needs someone to look after him. I can't leave him alone Vince...is there any way you can put me on paid leave? We need the money..."

"Ugh. This isn't gonna be good for our ratings Roman. But I suppose so. We'll play it off as an injury or whatever...I'll figure something out..."

"Thanks Vince."

"You're welcome. Tell Dean I said to take it easy."

"I will. Bye Vince."

"Bye."

Joe made his way back up to Jon's hospital room and sighed when he saw that Jon was fast asleep. The doctors wanted to keep him overnight just in case the contractions started up again. Joe sat down next to the bed and brushed the hair out of Jon's eyes with his fingers as Jon slept, he was snoring softly.

Joe was almost asleep himself when he heard whimpers, he looked at the bed to see a pout on Jon's face as he slept. He must have been having a nightmare or something. Jon's eyes slowly opened and he whimpered again, pouting. "Joe I don't feel good...I think I'm gonna be sick..." He tried to get up but was extremely weak from the contractions he experienced earlier. He pouted as tears stung his eyes and he looked really pale. Joe grabbed a trashcan from the side of the bed and handed it to Jon.

Jon grabbed it and sat up, leaning over it as he got sick. He pouted and looked up at Joe. He reached his arms out to Joe, wrapping them around his neck, pouting. "Joe I wanna go home.."  
"I know baby...I'll get the doctor."

Joe soon came back with the doctor, telling him that Jon wanted to go home. The doctor discharged him and gave him clear instructions for the bed rest. "Remember, no traveling, no working, no sex."

Jon sat down in a wheelchair and Joe wheeled him out to the car. They got in a made their way home, and Joe helped Jon up the stairs to the bedroom. As Jon laid in the bed, Joe told him, "Don't go to sleep yet babe I have a surprise for you."

Joe soon came back into the bedroom, his hands in his pockets. He got on one knee and looked up at Jon, pulling a little box out of his pocket. "Jon. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth? Jonathan Good, will you marry me?" He opened the little box to reveal a ring and he slipped it onto Jon's finger, looking up at him.

"Yes Joe. Yes I will marry you." Jon said as he yawned.

"Baby get some sleep. I'm gonna make myself something to eat, do you want anything?"

"No thank you. I'm still feeling a bit nauseous." Jon said, pouting as he held his stomach. He yawned and turned onto his side, and within 10 minutes he was snoring softly. Joe went downstairs and made himself something to eat. When he was done eating he went back upstairs into the bedroom and laid down next to Jon, falling asleep quickly.

_**A/N: A little shorter than usual, and I got kinda lazy towards the end. But anyway, big things are gonna happen soon. Stay tuned! Love you guys! xoxoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few nights later and Jon and Joe were sleeping. Joe slowly woke up when he heard, "Oh fuck Joe...right there...ahhh..." He looked at Jon, who was still sleeping. He smirked when Jon started to moan in his sleep. The moans were going straight to Joe's cock and he groaned. His groaning woke Jon up. "You okay Joe?"

Joe bit his lip, he was horny now but he couldn't have sex with Jon because of the bed rest. "Y-you were having a wet dream about me...your moans...they turned me on...but we can't fuck 'cause doctors orders. Fuck Jon I'm so horny."

Jon blushed when he realized that he was hard. He groaned, this was gonna be a long 6 weeks. "You could just be really gentle with me.."

"I don't want to risk you going into labor again baby...but god I fucking need to do something about this." He said, pointing to his dick.

Jon thought for a moment. "You could...always pleasure yourself in front of me..." He said, smirking. Then he pouted. "What about mine?"

"Oh...I'm sure it won't hurt you to lightly touch it baby...we..." He paused for a moment.

"We what?" Jon asked him.

"We could pleasure ourselves at the same time.." Joe said, blushing.

Jon smiled and said, "Yeah." He always thought it was adorable whenever Joe acted bashful. He groaned as the idea made him harder. "I don't know if I can get off from just that though...God I wish we could fuck..." Jon pouted as he rested his head against Joe's chest. He was already naked, because that's how he usually slept. It was just really comfortable. He lifted his head when he got an idea. "I know..."

"What?"

"What if we pleasure each other at the same time?"  
"Jon, you know we can't fuck."

"No, I mean like, you stroke me and I stroke you."

Joe groaned at the idea. That actually sounded pretty hot. He nodded slowly and removed his boxers. Jon groaned when he saw Joe's hardened length.

"So hard already baby?"

"Y-yeah...I mean you should have heard the moans you were making in your sleep. Fuck." His cock twitched as he thought about Jon's moans. Jon blushed a deep shade of red when he saw Joe's cock twitch. He smiled as he placed his hand on Joe's dick, stroking it slowly at the base, slowly working his fingers up the shaft. He gasped when he felt Joe's hand on his own length, and it twitched roughly in Joe's hand. God he was just so sensitive. He'd been that way ever since he got pregnant. He moaned out curse words as Joe pinched at the swollen head. "J-Joe...feels...good...fuck..."

Joe smirked as Jon's cock throbbed in his hand. He squeezed the tip gently and wrapped his hand around the shaft, twisting it in all the right directions. Jon's moans were getting louder and he desperately wanted to thrust his hips into Joe's hand but he couldn't. Damn bed rest. "Joeee...I'm already close...fuck I'm not gonna last much longer." They had barely just started but Jon was just so fucking sensitive.

"Mmmm baby cum for me." Joe moaned out as he sped up his strokes, smirking as many spurts of cum shot out of Jon's twitching cock and onto his stomach.

"JOE!" He cried out as he came.

Joe took Jon's hand off his cock and started to stroke himself really fast, grunting and groaning as his own release happened.

* * *

Not bothering with cleaning themselves off, they both soon fell back to sleep.

_**A/N: Doing something different with mpreg births than what I normally do. Jon is going to deliver the twins naturally through a birth canal that due to hormones formed in between his penis and his anus. It is basically a vagina and cervix. It will go away a few weeks after the birth as the hormones diminish. Hope y'all don't mind too much :) **_

It was 6 weeks later and it was the day that Jon was going to be induced. They had the nursery all set up, and when they're bags were ready, Joe drove them to the hospital. The nurses admitted Jon and got him settled in a room with an IV. He whimpered as they stuck him with the needle, but then calming down when Joe said, "Shhh...It's okay baby."

The doctor explained to them what was gonna happen. He would give Jon the medicine through the IV and Jon would proceed to deliver the babies naturally, that they would only do a C-section if something bad happened.

The gave him the beginning doses of Pitocin. Soon he was groaning as the contractions started. "Joe...this hurts..."

Joe took Jon's hand in his and winced when Jon squeezed Joe's hand hard.

The doctor came in and said, "I'm gonna see how far you are progressing."

He put some gel on his gloved hand and examined Jon. "Hmm I would have to say that you are 1 centimeter dilated. You still have a long ways to go, buddy. We gotta get you to a 10 before we have you push, understand Mr. Good?"

"Y-yeah..." He nodded then cried out as another wave of pain washed over to him.

"Breathe baby, just breathe."

"I'm...trying...How...soon...can...I...get...the...epidural...?" Jon asked, his breathing labored.

The doctor spoke up. "When you are about 6 centimeters dilated."

"Ugh...that's gonna take forever...owww!" He cried out as he clutched at his stomach. "Joe make it stop..."

"Baby, see if you can try to get some sleep." Joe told him.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO FUCKING SLEEP WHEN I'M IN THIS MUCH FUCKING PAIN? I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME JOE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME UP I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Shhh Jon...you don't mean that.." Joe said, a little hurt at Jon's words.

"I know I don't...baby it hurts..." He whined as tears started to fall from his eyes. He gripped at the bedsheets as another contraction began. He groaned as he tried to focus on his breathing.

Soon he was 6 centimeters dilated and the anesthesiologist came in and prepped him for the epidural. He bit his lip in fear when he saw the huge needle that would be going into his spine. He whimpered a bit, he wanted Joe to hold him. Joe sat next to the bed and held Jon's hands as the anesthesiologist administered the epidural. Jon whimpered as he felt the needle go in his back, tears silently falling down his eyes.

"Shhh...baby it's okay...this will make the pain go away."

"I know..." Jon said, sniffling. The anesthesiologist finished administering the epidural and Jon laid back down, the pain from the contractions going away slowly. He yawned and looked up at Joe with a pout.

Joe brushed Jon's hair out of his eyes with his hand and whispered, "Get some sleep baby...at least try."

"Joe will you lay with me?"

"Yes baby I will. Now shh...close your eyes." Joe said as he got in the hospital bed with Jon. They soon had both fallen asleep.

A couple hours later Jon woke up to a wetness under him. He woke Joe up and said, "Baby I think my water broke. Go get the doctor."

Joe got the doctor and they came back in together. "Okay let's see how far you're dilated." He checked Jon and said, "Mr. Good I believe you are ready to push. You're 10 centimeters dilated."

Jon whimpered as he looked up at Joe, the doctor pulled Jon's legs back. Joe looked at Jon and asked, "Ready?"

Jon nodded and grunted when the doctor told him to push. He whimpered as he felt a tiny bit of pain that the epidural didn't take away. He grabbed onto Joe's hands and squeezed them roughly as he pushed again. Screaming, he pushed hard when the doctor said, "That's it, keep pushing, the baby is crowning. You're doing a wonderful job Mr. Good."

Joe's face turned pale when he saw the baby's head crowning. He started to feel dizzy so he grabbed a chair and sat down. "Come on Jon, you can do this. C'mon, push babe."

Jon pushed one more time, gasping as the head was delivered. "That's it, babe, you're almost there. Push!" Joe reassured him. Jon pushed, screaming as the body was delivered.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said.

"Kyler Liam..." Joe said. He smiled as he heard his son cry for the first time.

The doctor let Joe cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to the nurse, who took Kyler to a little station on the other side of the room so she could clean him up and weigh him. "4 pounds 9 ounces."

"I-I gotta push again!" Jon cried out as he felt the urge to push. The doctor watched as Jon began to push again, but then he said, "Stop pushing!"

Joe looked worried. "What's wrong doc?"

"The second baby appears to be breech. This delivery has to be as smooth as possible. Now only push when I tell you to."

"Uh that's kinda hard doc I'm feeling the urge to push right now!" Jon grunted as he tried to not push, but it was no use, he was still pushing. Joe watched in awe as their daughter's legs came into sight. Jon continued to push, crying out as the legs got delivered.

"Okay, now we gotta do the shoulders. Okay push!" The doctor told him. Jon cried out as he delivered the shoulders. The doctor got a serious look on his face. "We have to get this baby out now! Nurse, prepare the oxygen!"

Joe looked scared as he asked the doctor what was wrong.

"Your daughter has the cord wrapped around her neck. Push Mr. Good!"

Jon cried out as he pushed with all his might, their daughter finally being born. Joe frowned when he saw his daughter, her face was blue-tinged and the cord was wrapped around her neck a couple times. The doctor unwrapped the cord and cut it, handing Saria to the nurse, who gave Saria oxygen right away. The room was silent for a few seconds until Joe heard a weak cry come from his daughter. Joe got up and walked over to the nurse, looking as the color returned to Saria's body. Her cry got a little stronger as the nurse weighed her. "4 pounds 1 ounce."

The doctor turned his attention back to Jon, who was in the process of delivering the placentas.

The nurse brought the twins to Joe and Jon, watching as Joe held Kyler while Saria latched on to Jon's nipple. Soon, both babies were fed and the doctor took them to the NICU. They would have to stay there until they reached 5 pounds. Joe was thinking about the birth when he heard soft snoring, he looked over and Jon was fast asleep. Joe smiled and got in bed with him, soon falling asleep himself.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I have been working on this forever, so I got kinda lazy towards the end of the chapter. More to come soon! xoxoxo**_


End file.
